


After Credits Scene

by StaticPhobia



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dream Smp, Panic Attacks, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), it’s just ranboo and mellohi man leave me alone, just a oneshot, lowercase intentional, meant to be a bit scary, not descriptive though, poetic?, ranboo is panicking, this entire story is a bit vague, told like you’re watching a movie, we love angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaticPhobia/pseuds/StaticPhobia
Summary: the show is over. the finale is done and gone. the credits roll over a black screen, but you stay, waiting, until they’re over.the after credits scenes are always the most interesting.
Kudos: 63





	After Credits Scene

the credits roll up on a black screen, reading _“DREAM SMP FINALE, THANK YOU FOR WATCHING”_ in bold white letters. slowly, the words disappear past the top of darkness.

the tune of mellohi fades in, quiet and difficult to hear, but very much prominent, as a new scene appears. ranboo, on his knees in his comfort room, frantically digging through his chests. his panicked breathing is loud over the music, even though the camera view is from a corner across the room.

when he doesn’t find it, he climbs up his ladder and starts traveling across the snow biome in a sprint, not bothering cover his secret room.

as he walks, the song gets louder. he eventually reaches the panic room, his breathing gets louder along with mellohi. he reaches into the music box and pulls out the record. the tune stops playing, and his breath slows. he sends a glance to the chest in the wall, then holds the two journals with the same titles suspiciously, opening up the second one to gaze at the smile and the words on its first page.

he stuffs the books into his bag and makes his way back to his home. as soon as he steps foot in his shack, the tune starts up again and he pales. his breath hitches and he looks at the record, very much still in his hands. he throws the disc on the floor, turns around and starts running. the music is louder than before, he’s sure, and maybe the tempo is too.

ranboo enters the panic room, trembling, and tries the jukebox. the music is still playing, and there’s nothing inside. desperate now, he turns to the chest and swallows deeply. slender hands reach towards it, and he slides its lid open. the music drops dead.

you see his expression first, his eyes are too shadowed to see. you’re looking from the view of the inside of the chest. he looks vaguely stressed, and you can see his throat move with an inhale.

then you’re looking from his point of view. the chest is dark, only a sliver of light illuminating whats inside. set perfectly in the middle is a third notebook, appearing untouched, with two sticks of dynamite on either side of it.

the screen goes black.


End file.
